Johndave - Mermen story
by SilverkillWolfhead
Summary: A story about Johndave where John is a merman and Dave is a human and they kinda meet and stuff I am not copying the little mermaid like fucking everyone else Nope have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

Basically this fic is boring right now but hopefully next chapter will have fluffy cute kinky stuff. Have fun reading this for now.

The ocean.

Yep.

There wasn't a fucking place in the world where Bro would rather take you. The ocean had to be it.

You are Dave Strider, you are sixteen, and you are terrified of the water. You can't even swim.

Today was some random day in June. You were visiting the Lalonde's with Bro. When you got there Roxy Lalonde, Rose's mom, was hung over and just let you sleep anywhere you want. You pile blankets up in the living room because fuck, you and Bro both want the television.

Later, you and Rose decide to go to the beach.

She suggests to sunbathe, but you're more interested in beating her at making the most swagalisious sandcastle in the history of sandcastles.

She says you are terrible at building, but you don't care and decide to try anyway.

~0~

You are John Egbert, and you are a merman.

You've been watching this boy on the beach for what seems like hours now. He's a white american boy, you guess, because he is pale, and his mouth moves relaxed without an accent. You notice his shades, and know that even though it's not that sunny out today, he's the only one who appears to be wearing them. You think he has a nice, lean body. You watch his hands maneuvor through the sand with determination, and the sweat that drips down his forehead. As you continue to watch from behind your rock, you feel like more and more of a creepist.

But you lose the ability to care as he continues to build up a sandcastle. You can't count how many times you've seen some annoying children on the beach making sandcastles. But this boy and this other person he was with were doing this like it was a contest. Like grown ups doing what kids do… the thought of that made you feel happy you weren't the only childish person in this world.

It was too bad you couldn't go hang out with him though, and help him make that sandcastle, but you worried what he would think if he saw that you were a merman. Wouldn't he freak out? Well of course, all humans would freak out. Mer folk are supposed to be kept hidden from humans. It's the number one rule. Still, you can't stop watching his muscles flex as he works his sandcastle.

You watch until they both finished. They decide which was better, which was the blonde girl's. And the two of them went back to sunbathing.

After a bit, you dive down behind the rock to take a nap.

~0~

You're pissed about losing your sandcastle making contest. You give Rose ten dollars for winning, then you lay back and enjoy the sunlight. You hear a splash in the ocean behind the rocks, and sit up.

"What is it?" Rose asks.

"Probably just some ladies spying on my totally hot body."

"Or somebody tried to throw a rock at you from behind but missed."

You sneer.

You lean back into your blanket and put your hands at your sides, feeling the dry sand. Something about the beach is calming to you, however the waves making all the noise that they do makes you shudder a bit. So maybe the beach isn't the most calming, but the soft sand certainly is. You could touch it forever.

After a while Rose says that she's going back to the beach house. You nod and wave your hand with a, "do whatever the fuck you want i don't give a single shit" look.

That noise by the rocks really did startle you though, and nobody startles a Strider. Becides it would be so cool if some chick was hiding over there looking at you.

Getting up, you slowly walk near the waves over to the rocky part of the ocean. You see the waves washing against the back of the rocks harshly, and bet you were just hearing things. Then you start walking over to the rocks anyway to go sit on the big one where the noise came from, because as punishment to the rock, it gets to be sat on by a sixteen year old boy's ass.

You hop up and enjoy the water soaking your feet below, and look down as the waves splash against your feet. When the tide roles back out, you notice some sort of human-like shape in the dark area of the water below the rock. Your eyes widen and the tide rolls back in to splash your feet.

You wonder if a body is down there, but are way too chicken to go swim over for yourself. Instead, you hop off the rock quick to grab a pebble, then hop back on and drop the rock down, where it falls somewhere around the human-shape thing. You're not sure where it landed.

But bubbles suddenly come up on the surface, and when you stand up on the rock, up comes a boy's head, face soaked, black hair messy with the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen, and he looks pissed off, "Did you just throw a rock at me?"

You, trying to keep your cool at this random stranger suddenly appearing out of nowhere, lean back on the rock and chuckle, "Sorry I thought there was a dead body down there. You looked so utterly fucking dead, man."

"I was not dead, I was sleeping."

"Under water?" You raise an eyebrow. This dude must be really good at holding his breath.

"Uh, yeah… actually I was just uh…" he looked to both sides, "holding my breath."

You are way too smart for this, "Yeah okay, you were playing a prank on me and you have some kind of breathing thing down there. Well plaid," you say, deciding to give this cute boy credit, since you sorta like his face and such. He has really cute buck teeth and really pretty eyes. Shit, and your even admitting this in your head.

"Yeah I'm an awesome prankster. In fact, I'm the world's best."

"Yeah okay," You pause then say jokingly, "You know I have it really bad for pranksters. I get so worked up over a prank on me because I feel like you want some of my sweet stuff all over you."

You notice the boy blush a bit, then retort, "That's so not what I was thinking. You just looked so peaceful and I just wanted to ruin it."

"That's sounds a little dark. Ouch."

"Sorry, I…"

"No it's cool. So wanna go get a soda with me or something?" You decide to hang out with him. He seems like he wants to.

He looks shakey, "Actually I'm fine right here," he replies.

"Come on, man. I was hoping we could go on a soda date and get all personal with each other."

"No. Maybe you could just bring a soda over here?"

"With pleasure. I'll be back my scuba darling."

"Will do."

You leave him to go and get some soda. When you return, you toss him a pepsi.

He catches it, and examines it for a second. You notice his hands look strange, like they're webbed. But maybe your sunglasses are just fogging up.

You sip your soda, watching as he tries to open the thing with his teeth.

"You having trouble man?"

"No, I got this," he continued to bite the can.

"You sure?"

"Yeah just get off my trap for a sec."

You lean down and swiftly grab the soda from him, and open it. You hand it back to him, "Here."

"I knew that!" he swiped the soda away and sipped it.

"So what's your name, bro?"

"My name's John Egbert, and what's your name, you handsome soda-opening knight in shining armor?"

You chuckle, "You, my princess may call me Strider. Dave Strider."

"Nice to meet you Dave!"

"It's a pleasure, really," You sip more soda.

You turn your attention back down to John, who is fiddling with his soda and looking around uncomfortably.

You can notice his uncomfort so hard it hurts, "What's wrong, man?"

"I've just, never talked to someone like you this long before."

His cute remark almost makes you laugh shitless, "Like me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mean the totally awesome cool kid aspect of me?"

"I guess you could say that."

Silence.

"Well it was nice meeting you," He looks up at you and you notice the blush on his face, with his blue eyes glowing as if he doesn't want to say goodbye, "I should go now though. Can I see you tomorrow?"

His adorable eyes are irresistable.

Fuck.

"Of course I'll be here tomorrow."

He smiles with joy, and you feel like you just gave a kid a lollypop.

"All right! Bye!" He closes his eyes and disappears underwater.

You're not sure where the fuck he went, but when a tail appears out of water and splashes you, getting your swimming trunks soaking wet, you feel stunned at the thought that maybe that boy wasn't human after all.

You are Dave Strider, and you just met a merman.


	2. Chapter 2

You are Dave Strider.

It's been a whole night and you haven't been able to stop thinking about John.

You know that he's a merman and you should probably forget him, since it would never work, but you can't. He was so cute, and you like the way he looked at you. You really want to see him again.

The next morning, you sneak out to go to the beach. Rose doesn't come with you.

You walk over by the rocks and look in the water for John.

He happens to be leaning against the same rock from yesterday, "Hey."

"Look yesterday I saw a tail pop out of the water instead of feet. Punch me if I'm wrong but I think those were yours."

The guilt is shown on his face, and he nods, "Yeah."

"Is that a costume? Am I being pranked?"

"Dave.." You watch him haul himself out of the water. As his body gets furthur from the water, instead of an expected swimming trunks, scales start to form, and he lifts up his chin so you can see his gills. Your stomach feels like you're going to be sick. You watch him plop on a rock and he lifts his huge fish tail out of the water.

You are flipping out, and you almost lose your cool kid persona.

"Woah okay so, you're a merman? This is no joke?"

"Nope. I hope you don't hate me now or something."

"Only if you were the one who squished my sandcastle."

"No that was some other douche who walked by earlier."

"Okay good," You look at his scaly, muscular body. You start to realize how hot he looks in the sunlight.

You feel yourself scooting closer to him on the rocks. He glances at you but you continue to look straight. You look down at his tail fin next to your feet. You feel your face heating up as you move closer to him.

"It's scaring me that you're not freaking out."

"I guess too much shit happens to me for me to do that."

"What kind of shit?"

"Well, my brother makes porn videos of smuppets and somehow has like a billion followers from Japan. I also have the weirdest internet friends and I have a crazy lady as an aunt. My cousin is a murderer, and so much other shit is fucked up in my life."

"So meeting a merman really isn't that bad, is it?"

"It's one of my better days to be honest. Since I kind of feel comfortable around you."

You both blush. He notices your blush and he puts his hand over yours. You feel the wet touch and look at him. He quickly pulls his hand away, but you want him to know it's all right, so you grab his hand.

_Fuck. Don't act stupid, Dave. Keep cool._

You feel overwhealmingly hot all over, just from the feel of his hand in yours. You don't know why you are so attracted to this guy, but you could name many reasons.

1. You've always been a total gay

2. His eyes are gorgeous.

3. He has a cute voice.

4. He has a perfectly shaped body

5. You want to touch him all over.

The list could go on, but those are the main reasons. You look at his face while squeezing his hand. Eventually you feel him squeezing back, then he looks at you, "You're not fucking with me are you?"

You don't know what he meants for a second, but then you reply, "I swear if there was another face as adorkable as yours, I'd be dead with a gay boner."

"You mean, you really do like me?"

"You make me feel so gay all over for you, yes. Sadly I have fallen head over heels in love with you, beautiful merman of the seas."

You see him chuckle, then he says, "You're a dork."

"No you," You push him against the stone, "I will prove my gay merman love for you and smooch you up all sloppy right here."

You see his face widen with shock, but the kiss he suddenly forces against your lips makes you rethink his timidness. Your blush is hot against his face, and he pulls away with a smile.

You push back against him and kiss him back, feeling a firework show go off when your lips meet, your heart pulses with adrenaline. This is probably the most amazing kiss you've ever shared with someone. It's as magical as fuck. He is running his webbed fingers through your blonde hair, making it wet. You force your tongue to stay inside, just to keep slow.

You pull away a bit from the kiss, which drives him crazy, and he moans between kisses as he pulls you by the shirt back down. You run your fingers through his messy black hair. He lets out more adorable moans. Fuck. You let your tongue slither into his mouth. Shit. His saliva is so pleasantly salty, and his tongue wrestles hard against yours.

As his tongue moves faster, you pin him down harder. You sit on his tail and bend your knees, your arms wrapped around him. You run your tongue from his mouth and drag saliva down his salty chin, and under. You kiss his neck and softly press his gills with your tongue. That seems to drive him crazy and he starts moaning loudly. You enjoy the sound of his moans and you continue to kiss him.

_Jesus Christ._

You sloppily kiss him on the lips again, which he kisses back with the same enthusiasm as you. Your noses press together as you go crazy. Your heart is pounding so loud and your worried he can hear. You're having so many thoughts and you have probably the hugest boner ever right now.

He moves his hand down your waist.

Fuck.

He cuffs his hand around your bun cheek and you feel sexually assulted, but you don't care. You let out the most embarassing fucking sound ever. He continues to kiss you, and you run your hands along his fish tail, making him wriggle and squeal. You watch him with a red-ass face as you continue to tease his tail. He blushes and moans so much that you cant resist. You start kissing him all over his cheeks and his head. You grind your hips against him, and his eyes widen, he pushes you off.

You grab onto a rock quick so you don't fall off, "What the fuck. Cockblock, man."

"Sorry but Dave, but, I just met you! You're kind of rushing me here."

"You act like you don't like it," You kiss him on the lips.

You feel as if you monipolized him because he so, very easily melted right back into your kissing hold. After watching his eyes flutter under your kissing, he moves his head away, "Dave I'm serious!"

"What, you don't wanna lose your virginity to me?" You wiggle your eyebrows.

"Oh my god," His face is flushed red.

"You're really hot, John," You tell him.

The rest of the day you and John kiss on the beach when you hear somebody coming. John leaves when you kiss him one last time, promising to come back tomorrow. You run off, thinking about your forbidden relationship for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

You are John Egbert, and you have fallen inlove with a human named Dave Strider.

You are hoping deep in your heart he's not joking with you, and that he really does like you. And you hope you didn't over-do yesterday, with all of those sissy moans. Ugh. How embarrassing… Did that put him off? You feel scared and hope it didn't.

You swim up against your rock and peek over, not seeing any humans. With a sigh, you heave yourself onto a rock and flip your hair around, salty water spraying everywhere. You decide to unwind while you wait for Dave.

For a while you wonder if he skipped out on you. You know it's the right time, this is the same time he came yesterday. You wait, and hope he'll come soon. You really, really want to see him. It couldn't be that whole cool kid act you're after. It's the way he touched you yesterday, the way everywhere he touched got really hot, and you wanted so badly to have him all to yourself. You didn't care where he touched or kissed you, and that scared you the most. That you would do something like that so willingly to a human. But he wasn't like the other humans… he was understanding, and he was calm. He was flawless.

The more you think about him, the warmer your cheeks begin to get. You don't realize it until you hear a familliar voice saying, "Hey John," and you instantly notice the cool kid voice as you look up at black shades and sunny blonde hair.

"H-Hi Dave," You stutter.

"Dude, do you have sunburn on your cheeks?" He asks, standing over you.

"What?" You feel your cheeks and notice how red they are, "Oh, uh.." You lean up and he plops down on the rock next to you.

"I'll make it feel better," Dave whispers in your ear, which makes you jump, and you feel his tongue running along the right side of your face.

His tongue is cool in the hot sun, and it makes you quiver all down your spine, "D-Dave.."

"Let me get that other side too," Dave pulls you across his legs and holds your chin, moving your face sideways and licking your left cheek.

A stupid sound escapes your lips, and you feel something hard pressing against your back as you lay on his lap. You quickly push yourself off him and look down at his pants, "U-Uh, Dave…"

"What is it?" Dave looks at you, and his eyebrows are raised above his glasses, so you can see a bit of surprise coming off him.

"Don't get too excited," You reply, letting out a good-humored chuckle.

Dave frowns, "There's nobody here, Egbert."

"Dave we're not doing tha-"

He wraps his arms around you in a hug, whispering into your ear, "But I want you."

Your eyes widen, and suddenly you feel like you're in a japanese anime where pink rose petals are falling down around the two of you, and your hair blows flawlessly in the wind. Trying to keep your heart from pounding, you shrug him off, "Weirdo." You laugh.

"I'm serious," he replies, "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night."

You feel your heartbeat getting louder, you don't think you can hide the urge to just kiss him, make him yours. But the thought of doing that makes you shake a bit, and the fear of humans discovering your kind suddenly feels to overweigh the urge to have sex with him, so you giggle, "Stop being so dramatic."

"What are you so afrade of?"

You look at him and stop laughing, but just in shock at how he understood almost immediately.

"I'm scared too. I don't know what kind of magic you will inject into my bloodstream if I do you, but I could care less. You're so amazing and I don't want you to swim away or something. Just let me be yours."

"What the fuck, Dave?!" You yell, "Merfolk don't even have magic. We're pretty much just fucking humans with tails okay? There's nothing to it."

"But why is it," He gets closer, and your heart skips a beat, "You make me feel magic when I'm with you?"

"T-That's just your manboner getting all excited over finally meeting a merman probably."

"I don't think my manboner could do that much magic with just anyone," He smirks.

"Then why the fuck are all merpeople magic if only one can use magic to cast a spell on your dick?" You reply.

"Because all mermaids and mermen have a special tie to a human and yours just happens to be with me, and your mermagic is planning on invading my intestines and turning me into a japanese tenticle monster to eventually fuck you like in a japanese hentai."

You don't know what he's saying anymore, and you give up. You lean in and kiss him.

His eyes widen, and he slowly wraps his arms around your neck and kisses you back. Enjoying his kisses, you shove him up against a rock and kiss him harder. You feel him struggling underneith you, his boner is pressed against your stomach. Your heart flutters as his tongue moves around in your mouth. You swallow some saliva down to stop it from dripping out the corner of his mouth.

He starts muttering inbetween kisses. You pick up the word, "Fuck," and "More."

You smirk, "You're getting so excited just from us kissing a little bit."

"Shut up," Dave mutters, and you continue to kiss him.


End file.
